


You're my best friend

by moonlight_petal



Series: Fiction inspired by music [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Childhood memory, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Sandbox memory, friendships, kind of 'Can Opener' Coda, partly pre-series, prison aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_petal/pseuds/moonlight_petal
Summary: Angus MacGyver was a lucky man. Because he didn't have just one best friend. He had three.





	You're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while listening to the song and it kind of turned into a study of Mac's relationships with his friends.
> 
> Dedicated to my best friend who I'm lucky enough to have!
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

** You're my best friend **

****

~*~

 

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh, you're my best friend._

 

                        - 'You're my best friend' - Queen, 1975

 

~*~

 

 

Angus MacGyver was a lucky man. Not in the 'winning the lottery' way (although he certainly did win the intelligence lottery, smart as he was) but in a more general sense of the word.

 

Okay, if you knew his personal story you might ask how *that* could be called 'lucky' in any way, shape or form but that's not what mattered. No, it's what came out of these situations that made Angus MacGyver a lucky man. And by god, he knew it.

 

You see, usually you can count yourself lucky already if you find that one friend who will always have your back, who would brave any storm to be by your side if you needed help. Your *best* friend.

 

And that's exactly why Angus MacGyver was a lucky man. Because he didn't have just one best friend. He had three.

 

~*~

 

First of course there was Bozer. His oldest best friend. The one person who made Mac's time at school bearable. The one who had been by his side when his father walked out of his life and the one who held Mac through many a dark night of silent crying after his grandfather passed.

 

Bozer's friendship was unconditional, forged in the easy way only children can manage but was made to last forever. It was filled with laughter, tears, silly jokes, crazy experiments and good food.

 

**

 

_"Hey Mac, you up there?" Bozer called out from the foot of the tree where their 'secret lab' was. He had been looking for his friend for a while now since they were supposed to meet back at his house some time before actually._

_"Just a second..." came the muffled reply, sounding distracted and a little far away._

_Bozer frowned. He had learned that a Mac sounding like that could be due to one of two reasons: either he had hidden himself away again to be alone and cry because of whatever memory of his father or he had had another crazy idea and was tinkering on something or doing an experiment or something along those lines. If that was the case, Mac tended to have a one-track mind and everything else slipped to the background. Bozer really hoped for the latter. He might not exactly like how Mac sometimes forgot to take care of himself and his own safety but he would prefer it to him falling down the rabbit hole of his dark thoughts without anyone knowing any day. It seemed like the one thing that didn't want to go into Mac's thick skull despite Bozer's best efforts to make him understand that he didn't bother Bozer with any of these issues and that he was there for him always._

_That day, Bozer was lucky because only a few minutes after Mac had answered his call, there was a resounding snap coming from upstairs, closely followed by a thick puff of dark smoke  that made it's way out the windows. Just then Mac's upside down head appeared in the opening, letting down the rope for Bozer to climb up, an almost manic grin splitting his face._

_That grin alone made Bozer laugh as well, as he slowly climbed up._

_"Okay, out with it, what did you just do?" he wanted to know._

_"Oh nothing much... but I might just have found a way to get us out of science class on Friday..." Mac smirked gleefully, pointing at his little chemistry experiment on the table._

_"Okay? Not that I'm complaining but just two quick things, bro... are we getting in trouble for this? Because my mom might just kill me if she gets yet another letter from school and why anyway? You love science class?"_

_Bozer was a little confused because honestly, science class was like Mac's favourite thing next to his extra curricular lessons with Mr. Ericsson._

_"One, don't worry, if someone gets in trouble, it'll be me and I'll make sure they'll leave you alone, promise! Anyway, it's the beauty of this thing, a loud noise and a lot of smoke but nothing dangerous besides *and* there's nothing special in it, it might just be an honest mistake instead of premeditated." Mac's smirke widened before it softened a bit more. "And you're right, I love science class but isn't there this special event at the movie theatre you mentioned? I just thought, neither your parents nor my granddad will excuse us to go there but if something goes wrong at school and we get to leave early, there shouldn't be a problem with attending the event, right?"_

_Now Bozer was stunned._

_"Seriously? You're doing this for me? Dude, that's awesome, thanks!" he couldn't help himself and engulfed Mac in a big bear hug that the blond tried to struggle out of as always, whining softly. Still not entirely comfortable with Bozer's more physical brand of friendship. The definitive downside of growing up without a mother and with two rather reserved men instead. Hugs like this were only for extreme situations in the MacGyver household._

_"Of course, Boze. You said you wished you could go. Now, I can't exactly promise this will work but we should have a really good chance." Mac smiled, when he finally got out of Bozer's arms._

_"I'll take it! A good chance is more than we had before! Man now I'm even more glad that I finished that batch of cupcakes before I came looking for you here after you didn't show up at the house." Bozer grinned brightly, presenting Mac with a box from his backpack. "Just for you!"_

_"Shit, I completey forgot about that... damn, Bozer, I'm sorry. I had this idea and came straight here after class to try it out. But seriously thanks, that's exactly what I need right now. I'm kind of starving." Mac apologized sheepishly and made to grab one of the cupcakes._

_"Okay, you're forgiven, it's not like it's the first time, bro. I knew where to look after all and secondly, I hope you heathen cleaned you hands before you smear whatever you've just been playing with on my good cupcakes!" Bozer quickly pulled the box out of Mac's reach, looking at him expectantly with one raised eyebrow._

_The pout and the slightly saggind shoulders told Bozer everything he needed to know and started laughing again._

_"Yeah, thought so. Go clean up, then cupcakes and *then* you explain to me what exactly it is you plan on doing."_

 

~*~

 

After Bozer, Jack came along. Mac and Jack's friendship might have had a rocky start but that didn't change what it turned out to be in the end. If anything, overcoming their initial difficulties might have helped the deep trust that had built between them. Jack might not be Mac's oldest friend like Bozer, but their relationship might just be the deepest of them all. It was marked by loyalty, trust, bad puns and shared memories, good and bad.

 

**

 

_"Look, I'm not complaining here, kid..."_

_"You kind of are, Jack..." Mac interrupted his partner as they slowly made their way through yet another side street where every shadow might hide an IED and the heat had taken up permanent residence._

_"Yeah, alright smartass, I just might be complaining but seriously... we were supposed to return back to base like half an hour ago, can't you work a tad bit faster? I mean I appreciate you being throrough and all that but we both know you're good at what you do, there shouldn't be the need to check everything three or four times over before you finally decide to get to work." Jack grumbled, half a step behind Mac, his rifle in position, carefully checking their surroundings for hostiles._

_"I could do that, sure... I actually do it if the time is short but have you ever considered that I'm as successful as you make me out to be *because* I take my time with defusing the IEDs? I mean you do take care of picking the best spot to watch my back as well even if it means walking a bit further or climbing another set of stairs but if need be, you will take the shot from wherever you are. It's pretty much the same thing. It's what makes you such a good Overwatch." Mac tried to explain, not for the first time since him being 'the slowest EOD tech there is' has always been a point of argument between them. Although it had turned more teasing by now and Mac knew that his partner was only complaining at the moment because he was hungry and tired, which wasn't a good combination for Jack Dalton._

_Jack huffed softly._

_"Yeah, fine. I guess you have a point there *but* you know what I also think? You are still doubting your own skills, Mac and I really don't know why that is? I mean I heared about that company record you broke before I was assigned to you, I've seen you in action. You are one of, if not the best EOD tech I know and I've seen my fair share of them in my time here. Care to explain why you have such a dodgy self-esteem, buddy?"_

_Since Jack had renewed his tour to keep watching Mac's back, they had shared a bit more background on their own lives but Jack had noticed that his friend had a habit of deflecting and kept his own stories very superficial. He knew the key points, of course. Mother and grandfather dead and father not in the picture anymore but not a lot more than that yet. And somehow Jack had a feeling that the way Mac worked had something to do with his personal history._

_"I don't have a 'dodgy self-esteem', as you call it. I just choose to be careful if time allows. The moment I'm starting to assume I'm better than the guys building these IEDs and loose the respect for them, you better make sure I don't go near them anymore because that's what gets people killed, Jack. That's what might get *you* killed and that can't happen." Mac replied, in a deadly serious tone of voice._

_Jack sighed. He probably had to concede defeat on this particular argument because it made all sense what Mac said, no matter what other reasoning might lie behind his careful work. But Jack was nothing if not tenacious and he would gain the kid's trust enough for him to talk about his issues. In a way Mac wasn't all that different to all the skittish and shy animals he had cared for as a kid, had gained their trust and had helped them to become strong with a steady and warm hand._

_"Yeah alright, buddy, I give up. You do your thing, you know what you're doing, doesn't change the fact that I'm hungry and would rather be back at base by now." He quickly glanced at Mac, catching his eye. "But don't you go thinking I'm dropping this entirely, we will revisit this conversation at some point. But for now, I promise you this: if there should come a day when you start working in a perfectly normal speed, I'll personally take you out of the field. Not because I'm scared that I get blown up because you might make a mistake but because I'm fucking terrified that *you* get blown up in the process. I know you have a bright future ahead of you and it's my job to make sure that you live to see it. Understood?"_

_Mac nodded slightly, a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotion swirling in Jack's eyes at his words. He knew Jack cared about him, had to to some degree or he wouldn't have willingly returned for another tour instead of going home, what Mac didn't know was *why*. He couldn't understand it but was looking forward to trying to find out._

 

~*~

 

Riley was the latest addition to Mac's circle of 'best friends' and -after Bozer and Jack- came as a bit of a surprise for the blond man. They met when Mac wasn't at his best and Riley didn't take it the wrong way when he did trust her to get the job done, even accepted her into his home as a team member but was somewhat reserved in the beginning. The whole nightmare with Nikki was still fresh and Riley unmistakeably was taking her place in the team and Mac had tried his hardest not to let her into his heart so easily. Once bitte, twice shy and all that. But he quickly learned that it was a futile effort because Riley had a way to sneak past his defences. It was almost like she had found the one hole and hacked her way into his heart.

 

Over the course of only a few weeks and missions together she became a friend to him. Their friendship in the beginning mainly consisted on a shared fond (or not so fond) exasperation for Jack, teasing comments about his age and a mutual respect for the skills the other had.

 

It wasn't until this one specific mission that Riley stopped being *just* a friend and co-worker and became one of Mac's best friends, a sister he never had before and hadn't known he needed, until he had her.

 

**

 

_Tired and bleary eyed Mac looked out of the car window at the apartment he was parked in front of. It was the middle of the night and he didn't even remember driving there. Usually when something like that happened, after especially hard missions or rough nights, Mac would wind up at Jack's flat, silently entering with the key he had since forever and crash on his friend's couch, feeling safe and calm again just by being there._

_Tonight however it wasn't Jack's flat he had driven to but Riley's. And for the life of him, Mac wasn't entirely sure if it was appropriate or if he was even welcome at all at this time of night. But somewhere deep down he knew, for once it wasn't Jack who could help him but Riley._

_Against his better judgement, Mac left his truck and knocked at the door of his friend. When silence was the only answer he got at first, his earlier doubts returned in full force and he started to hope that the young woman hadn't heard his knock at all and he could slip away undetected again._

_Just as he turned around, the door opened and Riley, clad in a baggy hoodie and a pair of sleep pants, looked at the blond questioningly._

_"Mac? What's-" she broke off her question when she finally was able to see him in the dim light coming out from behind her. She didn't need to ask anymore, she just grabbed his hand and pulled him inside and into a tight hug, kicking the door closed._

_At first Mac was frozen in her arms but relaxed into her embrace as the seconds ticked by, allowed himself to be held._

_"Sorry for appearing out of the blue and in the middle of the night..." he murmured after a while._

_"Don't Mac, there is no need to apologize. I wasn't sleeping yet anyway and I understand what you're going through." she quickly hushed him, tightening her grip even more._

_"Sorry anyway and thank you again, I couldn't have done it without you, probably couldn't do it now. I know you understand and I suppose that's what brought me here tonight. I can't talk to Bozer and Jack, as good as he might be at calming me down, this one he just doesn't understand. With the nightmares and flashbacks from Afghanistan, Cairo and anything in between he's amazing but this experience... it's something else entirely. I honestly don't know how you did it, Riley." Mac admitted softly, curling his fingers tightly into the worn fabric of her hoodie, not able to let go yet._

_"One day at a time, keeping my mouth shut and flying under the radar as best as I was able to. Prison is a terrifying beast, Mac and I'd love to tell you that it gets better with time but the truth is, it doesn't really. You know that better than most, I suppose, since I guess that with your other stuff it's not any different. Being inside there, this suffocating feeling of being caged and constantly at risk of crossing some invisible line, of ending up dead, you can't really understand that unless you've been in the same position."_

_Slowly she finally let go of Mac but held on to his hands, gently pulling him along to her bedroom. It pretty much was just a bed surrounded by boxes but that didn't matter at all._

_"I suppose you haven't been sleeping really since you returned from Mexico and were cleared by Medical?" she asked even though the dark circles under Mac's eyes told her everything she needed to know. "I haven't either, to tell you the truth... I was sufficiently distracted by moving in here but... some wounds, right?" she added with a sigh._

_Mac didn't put up much of a fight when she pushed him onto the bed, urged him to kick off his shoes and get under the covers. He didn't question her because she understood him, knew best what he needed now._

_"Let's try the sleeping thing again, yeah? Maybe we can keep each other's nightmares at bay now..." she whispered and unceremoniously curled herself around Mac, keeping him close and the both of them anchored to the present. Gratefully he cuddled closed and finally allowed himself to close his eyes._

_"Thanks, Riley!" he murmured softly but only got even breathing in return._


End file.
